Sorry
by Shin Hwa Chan
Summary: Summary: Maaf..., hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut kami. Walau kami meminta maaf beratus kalipun, kau tetap tidak akan bisa kembali ke sisi kami. Mianhae.., mianhae kami sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Sekarang kami menyesal, mianhae Kyungsoo-ah.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry **  
**

**Author:** Shin Hwa Chan

**Genre:** Brothership, Family, Friendship, Angst.

**Length:** Two shoot

**Rated:** T

**Main ****Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

Exo's Member

Choi Mi Na (OC)

Summary:

Maaf..., hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut kami. Walau kami meminta maaf beratus kalipun, kau tetap tidak akan bisa kembali ke sisi kami. _Mianhae_.., _mianhae _kami sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Sekarang kami menyesal, _mianhae Kyungsoo-ah_.

Chapter 1

Author's pov

Langkah seorang namja bertopi hitam terhenti di depan kamar no 1012 "Apa dia masih belum sadar?"tanyanya pada namja pendek berkacamata hitam sambil menatap kamar 1012 dengan tatapan sedih "Kata dokter, tidak ada jalan lagi." namja pendek itu menggigit bibirnya "Dia hanya menunggu waktu menjemputnya." Pundak namja pendek berkacamata hitam bergetar. Dia menangis.

"Hyung, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hyung. Ini salah..."

"Kita semua...,"

"Hiks..andai aku bisa merubah waktu dan membuat keadaan menjadi berubah..hiks..,"

Namja bertopi hitam itu juga tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, air mata sukses jatuh dipipinya

"**Baekhyun** Hyung. Sudah, jangan menangis."

"Kau..hiks..sendiri..hiks..juga menangis.._pabbo_ **Kai**..".

Baekhyun dan Kai membuka pintu bernomor 1012, bau obat-obatan terasa menyengat di ruangan kecil serba putih itu. Mata mereka tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah terbaring diranjang dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang kurus. Namja itu, **Do Kyungsoo**. Mata _doe_nya terpejam damai, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih dan lemah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan miris melihat keadaanya.

"Hyung.., kami datang mengunjungimu." Kai melepas topinya. Bisa dilihat matanya memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung menyambut sapaan Kai.

"Kyunggie-ah, apa kau tak kangen dengan Hyungmu ini?." Baekhyun tertawa miris

"_Aigoo_.., dan lihat tangan mu! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan tubuhmu, hm?." Baekhyun tersenyum getir, dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat

"Kyunggie-ah, cepatlah sadar...hiks.._Boggoshipo_." air mata Baekhyun jatuh ke tangan Kyungsoo, tanpa mereka sadari Suho,Sehun dan Luhan yang baru datang menatap sendu mereka dari balik pintu.

Luhan berlari keluar rumah sakit, Sehun menyusulnya dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada di taman rumah sakit

"Luhan Ge?" Sehun memandang Luhan

"Andai aku tak meminum **teh** itu."

"Ini bukan semuanya salahmu, Hyung." Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan

"Andai aku sadar saat itu..andai-" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Sehun juga selama ini jahat sama Kyungsoo Hyung.., hiks.., Sehun selalu membentak Kyungsoo Hyung..,"

Luhan merasakan pundaknya basah, Sehun menangis di bahu Luhan. Mereka menangis bersama. Seakan tahu, hujan pun turun. Luhan mulai mengingat kronologi bagaimana 'tragedi' ini bermula. Semuanya berawal dari pagi itu….

_Flashback_

"Kai! Kau thembunyikan di mana PSP ku?!"

"Sehun, jangan lari-lari." Seorang namja bercelemek menegur Sehun sambil membuatkan sarapan untuk member Exo K."Ini dia Spaghetti spesial ala Chef Kyungsoo!" Kai berteriak semangat dan langsung menarik piring yang di bawa Kyungsoo dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kai! Kau membuat Kyunggie hampir jatuh!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala batok Kai (?)

"Hhappo~! Hyung..hahhu..khan..hhaku hhhasih hahhap perhhumbuhan!" Kai berbicara sambil memakan spaghetti dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun naik pitam

"Kai! Kalau makan pelan-pelan! Dasar rakus!" Kai akhirnya membawa spaghetti nya ke ruang tengah dan memakannya sendirian tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masih mengomel.

"Hei, masikah ada makanan untukku?" **Suho** menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan "

Tentu saja Hyung. Ini makanlah, mumpung masih hangat." Kyungsoo menyondorkan spaghetti itu pada Suho, Suho menerimanya dengan senang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, tanganmu dingin. Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kaget menarik tangannya

" baik-baik saja, Hyung." Suho terlihat menyipitkan matanya

"Wajahmu juga agak pucat, apa perlu ke dokter?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Oh ya. Hyung, benarkah nanti sore Exo M akan datang kesini?" Suho mengangguk

"Tadi aku dipanggil ke gedung SM karena hal itu. Dan Kyungsoo-ah spaghetti mu sungguh enak!" Kyungsoo terkikik kecil melihat tingkah namja berumur 23 tahun itu seperti anak kecil, lebih tepat anak TK.

"Annyeonghaseo~!" Suara ceria nan melengking membuat Sehun yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya(?) akibat berebut PSP dengan Kai langsung bangun dengan mata berbinar-binar

"**Luhan** Gege!" Sehun memeluk Luhan senang, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan jitakan

"Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir

"Aku kan memeluk Hyungku sendiri karena aku merindukannya, masa tidak boleh?" Luhan tertawa kecil

"Kau kira aku juga tidak merindukan _Namdongsaeng_ ku tercinta, hm?"

"Hyung.._Boggoshipo_..!".

Setelah kedatangan Exo M, dorm Exo K lebih mirip pasar dari pada bermain PS di kamar Sehun. KrisYeol yang nge-rap gak jelas yang sukses membuat Baekhyun melempar bantal dan menutup telinganya dengan penutup telinga, KaiLay nge-dance ria diiringi rap KrisYeol, Xiumin sibuk memakan bakpao yang dibawanya dari China dan Chen,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengobrol membuat suasana dorm Exo k sangat ramai. Kecuali, _uri leader_ Suho sedang serius mengatur jadwal Exo dengan managernya.

"Hahaha.., Kyungsoo-ah. Lihat foto ini!"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil namun tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit, dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.

" .., aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga yang penuh dengan kegembiraan menuju kamar mandi yang suram dan dingin.

"Uhhk.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, terlihat sesuatu berwarna merah pekat mulai mengalir disela-sela jari Kyungsoo. Darah.

Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang bergetar mengambil obatnya di saku celananya, Kyungsoo meminum obat itu dan rasa sakit itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Kyungsoo melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo membasuh tangannya di wastafel, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi.

"Uhhk..hukk," Kyungsoo berusaha meredam suara muntahannya dengan mulutnya, darah yang keluar semakin banyak

"hhh..hhh..," Kyungsoo bersandar di balik pintu sambil memegangi dadanya

"Ini memang takdirku.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak

"Terkena kanker darah...,".

"...!" Kyungsoo terkejut, dia melihat seorang namja berwajah manis dan berambut cokelat tengah menangis dibalik tirai baththup. Luhan.

" .., sedang apa disini..?" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Apa itu benar?" Kyungsoo terdiam "Apa itu benar kau terkena penyakit kanker darah?" Kyungsoo mematung, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Apa...itu..benar..jawab aku..,"

" ..".

" ...,"

"Kyungsoo-ah..," Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Hyung, jangan beritahu yang lain ya, Aku tak mau membuat mereka sedih."

"Apa itu ada obatnya?"

"Kata dokter, kanker darah belum ada obatnya..," nafas Luhan tercekat, apa itu berarti...

" berarti..,"

"Aku hanya bisa menunggu ajal menjemputku...," Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa sembuh!".

"Ukh..,"kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing, Luhan yang melihatnya segera memeluk Kyungsoo

"Sudah..hiks.._kajja_ kita ke kamarmu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dia menghapus air mata Luhan yang masih berjatuhan dipipinya

"Hyung jangan sedih, aku marah kalau Hyung sedih." Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia memapah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar madi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja berwajah _angelic_ dan berlesung pipit mematung di samping pintu kamar mandi. Namja itu adalah Suho. _'Jadi ini penyebab wajahnya pucat akhir-akhir ini, Kyungsoo-ah...,'_ Suho tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ye~! Aku menang! Berarti selama satu minggu PSP ini menjadi milikku!" Kai merebut PSP berwarna hitam dari tangan Sehun yang sedang merengut

"Ya thudah, mau gak mau Thehun kan thudah janji." Kai terkekeh senang

"Lho, Kyungsoo Hyung sama Luhan Hyung di mana ya?" "Mungkin lagi ngegosip lagi, biasa sesama _namja _manis(?).".

Kyungsoo tertidur pulas, Luhan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut. _'Kyungsoo-ah, aku benar-benar tak mau kehilanganmu..,'_ Luhan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan ikut pergi ke alam mimpi.

Pagi hari di dorm Exo tidak berbeda dengan biasanya, selalu ramai dan heboh. Mulai dari Sehun yang berebut kamar mandi dengan Kai(Gara-gara Kai kalau mandi sambil ngedance), Baekyeol saling adu mulut, Tao, Lay dan Xiumin berusaha membangunkan _leader_ Exo M yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Kebo'nya Exo karena tidak akan bangun sebelum Ace di buang ke sungai#abaikan.

"Nah, semuanya ini ada staff baru."

" **Choi Mi Na** _imnida, _..,"

'...' Semua member Exo menatap Mi Na dengan pandangan aneh, rambut dikepang, berkacamata tebal, dan baju kebesaran

"Mungkinkah dia _sasaeng fan_?" Kai berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di sebelahnya

"Mungkin saja, tapi mana mungkin SM memperkerjakan _sasaeng fan_, SM kan terkenal teliti memilih staff?" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Mi Na ini bertugas untuk membersihkan dorm kalian, aku memperkerjakannya karena kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang selalu kalian monopoli!" Member Exo hanya cengengesan gak jelas

"Tapi, aku jamin dia tidak akan mengutak-atik barang pribadi kalian. Dia sudah di tes, dia bukan _sasaeng fans _atau _paparazi_."

Mi Na mulai membersihkan ruangan demi ruangan di dorm Exo. Tanpa siapapun ketahui dia menyeringai saat melihat foto member Exo ber-12 yang terpampang di ruang keluarga.

Kyungsoo mencuci piring, tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Dia tengah bersenandung kecil, sampai... 'Grepp!' seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, Kyungsoo menengok kaget. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ternyata itu Suho.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget!" Suho hanya diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan terlalu capek-capek. Sini, biar aku yang mencuci piring." Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil piring yang di bawa Kyungsoo perlahan

"Tidak usah, ini bukan pekerjaan berat kok!"

"Biar aku saja." Suho dengan telaten mencuci piring itu

"Kyungsoo, rajin-rajinlah makan yang banyak dan seringlah _check-up_ ke dokter. Aku khawatir, badanmu semakin kurus saja."

"Kurus apanya? Aku itu tambah gendut loh!" Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, Suho meletakkan semua piring yang sudah dia cuci.

"Aku serius." Deg! Kyungsoo terdiam. Biasanya, Seserius apapun Suho dia tidak akan pernah memberikan tatapan tajam pada siapapun

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyungsoo." Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo mematung langsung memeluknya

"Aku tidak mau _Namdongsaeng_ kesayanganku kenapa-napa." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat '_Tuhan.., apa aku sanggup meninggalkan mereka semua?_'.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, kenapa bengong dari tadi?" Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba

"Kai! Kau mengagetkan saja, sungguh hari ini banyak orang yang mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe.., habis Hyung bengong terus sih!"Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Hyung, ayo selca, sudah lama kita tidak selca berdua!." Kai mengarahkan I-phonenya dan memotret foto bersama Kyungsoo .

"Hyung, hasilnya bagus! Bagaimana kalau dicetak? Hyung...?"

"Kyungsoo-Hyung kenapa menangis..?" "Aku tak apa-apa kok..," Kyungsoo memaksakan tersenyum kecil

"Hyung tidak pandai berbohong..,"

"Aku hanya...sedikit takut."

"Takut kenapa Hyung? Kan ada aku di sini." Kai menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan

"Kai, kalau semisalnya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian bagaimana?"

"Hyung jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh..,"

"Kai-ah, salju turun." Butiran-butiran salju turun, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya

"Hyung! Ayo berteduh, nanti Hyung sakit!"

"Biarkan aku disini, aku ingin memohon sesuatu." Kyungsoo merapatkan tangannya

'_Ya tuhan.., berikan aku waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama mereka. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka, aku...mencintai mereka..,'_

"Hyung! _Ppali_!".

"Kyunggie kau bisa masuk angin, lain kali jangan bermain salju seperti tadi."

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo

"Ya ampun, tanganmu bahkan dingin sekali! Seperti es! Lagi pula untuk apa kau berman salju?"

"Jika kita berdoa di bawah salju yang turun pertama kali.."

"Harapan kita mungkin bisa terkabul.".

"Kyungsoo, kau dari mana? Lihat wajahmu pucat!" Luhan memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan mengguncangkan badannya

"Aku baik-baik saja." "Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu saja." Luhan memapah Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan lagi bermain dibawah guyuran salju. Itu tak bagus bagi kesehatanmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan permintaan agar aku selalu bersama kalian selamanya." Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa mengahadapi semua ini, aku tahu kau orang yang kuat." _Tes...tes..tes.._ Luhan mengerutkan keningnya

"Kenapa ada bau anyir disi-_aigoo _Kyungsoo-ah!" Luhan berteriak panik. Otomatis semua member Exo mendatangi Luhan

"Ada apa Hyung/Ge?" "Aigoo! Kyungsoo-Ge!" Tao kaget melihat darah hyang mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo

"Kyungthoo Hyung gwaenchana?" "Kyungsoo, apa yang sakit? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Aku..baik-baik saja, hanya mimisan kok! Tidak usah dikhawatirkan!" Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum ceria, tapi wajah dan hatinya sama sekali tak sama.

Lay mengambil tissue dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang hidung Kyungsoo, Lay terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah, berbaringlah agar darahnya tak terus keluar." Kyungsoo menurut dan berbaring di kasur, Lay mengelus rambutnya pelan

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku harap kau cepat sembuh." Kyungsoo menganguk "Lay Hyung, terima kasih." Lay tersenyum

"Hari ini, kau tak boleh ke mana-mana. Tiduran saja, kau pasti kelelahan." Lay kembali mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Lay membulatkan matanya

"Kyungsoo! Rambutmu rontok!" tangan Lay terlihat bergetar, tangannya menggengam rambut Kyungsoo yang rontok

"Ah.., akhir-akhir ini rambutku rontok karena sering diwarnai." Lay hanya dapat mengangguk dan menganggap hal itu biasa. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris dan melihat rambutnya yang berada di tangan Lay.

"Lay Hyung, apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya kecapaian, tapi rambutnya banyak yang rontok."

"Rontok?" nafas Luhan dan Suho tercekat, apa ini artinya penyakitnya separah itu?

"Katanya rambutnya rontok karena akhir-akhir ini rambutnya sering diwarnai." Semuanya hanya meng'oh' kan kecuali, Luhan dan Suho yang berwajah sedih.

Kyungsoo memandangi rambutnya di cermin, dia memegang rambutnya dan..beberapa helai rambut jatuh ditangannya, Kyungsoo menatap rambutnya yang sekarang sudah ada di telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo tertunduk, dia lagi-lagi menangis

"Aku tidak masalah jika nyawaku diambil, tapi aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka..," Kyungsoo terisak pelan, sebuah tangan mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Awalnya, dia mengira itu Luhan. Tapi, dia salah. Itu..., **Suho**.

" Hyung, ..." Suho duduk di samping Kyungsoo

"Aku.., sudah tau."

"...?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

" mana-"

"Saat aku ingin menjengukmu dikamar, aku mendengar suara isakan dari kamar mandi."

"Dan aku tak menyangka..." Kyungsoo membekap mulut Suho

"Cukup.., aku sudah tahu lanjutannya."

"Kumohon Hyung, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Aku tak mau mereka sedih." Suho mengangguk

"Tapi.., kau harus berjanji untuk terus menjaga kesehatanmu dan terus Check-up ke dokter." Kyungsoo mengangguk, Suho membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertidur cukup lama, dia baru bangun pukul 5 sore. Dia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"Hyung! Masakanamu gosong tuh!"

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Kyungthoo Hyung thaja!"

"Aku tak mau makan makanan gosong~!"

"Shht! Diam, kalian tak kasian pada Kyungsoo. Dia kan baru sakit!" Suho dan Luhan berusaha membuat makan malam untuk member Exo agar Kyungsoo tidak kecapaian, tapi masakannya malah hitam dan berbau gosong.

"Aigoo~! Dapurku!" Kyungsoo histeris melihat dapurnya kotor, penuh kotoran dan wajannya gosong

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Luhan dan Suho perlahan-lahan melepas celemeknya dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah, mianhae. Aku berusaha membuatkan makan malam agar kau tidak kecapaian." Luhan berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum hangat pada Luhan

"Gege tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku cuma kecapaian saja." Kyungsoo memakai celemek dan mulai memasak, tapi sesekali dia memegangi kepalanya

'_Dasar keras kepala...'_ Suho dan Luhan hanya memijit keningnya melihat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

"Woahh~! Sepertinya enak, _itadakimasu_!" semuanya memakan dengan lahap, bahkan Kai dan Sehun berebut ayam sampai terjungkal ke bawah meja _#Duomagnaerusuh._

"Kyungsoo Gege, kenapa makannya sedikit?"

"Aku sedang tak nafsu makan."

"Tapi Gege, harus tetap makan." Tao menyondorkan sepiring penuh makanan beserta lauk pauknya

" ..,"

"Gege biar tambah gemuk, aku tak mau kalau Gege sampai sakit," Tao memberikan sepiring penuh makanan lengkap dengan lauk pauknya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia tidak tega melihat Tao kecewa karena dia tak memakan makanan dari Tao

"Baiklah, akan aku makan." Tao tersenyum gembira dan kembali melakukan aktifitas makannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat melihat Kai dan Sehun yang berebut Saus sambal dan alhasil baju, pipi, rambut mereka terkena cairan berwarna merah yang berasa pedas itu.

"Sehun! Aku duluan yang ambil sausnya!"

"Kai Hyung harus ngalah sama yang lebih muda dong!"

'Crott!'

"Huweeeee!" Sehun menangis karena matanya terkena cipratan saus. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Sehun

"Aigoo!" Sehun menangis kencang karena perih

"Huweee.., perih..!" Kyungsoo berinisiatif meniup mata Sehun

"Apa sudah baikan? Aku ambilkan obat tetes mata dulu."

"Dan Kai, kau terkena hukuman!.".

Setelah 'insiden saus' tadi, Kai tak berani mendekati Sehun. Setelah 2 jam diomeli Kyungsoo, Suho dan Luhan Kai tak berani mendekati.._ani_ bahkan memandangnya pun tak berani.

"Sehun.., maafkan Hyung ya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Hiks..,maafkan Hyung ya, Hyung menyesal."

"Huwee.., yau udah Thehun maafin deh."

"Thehun..HUWEE.!"

"KAI HYUNG HUWEEE." Dan terjadilah adegan teletubbies antara namja berkulit hitam dan namja cadel berkulit putih itu.

"Mereka itu lucu sekali, sebentar baikan sebentar marahan..," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai dan Sehun memulai aktifitas mereka seperti biasa (Berebut remote tv, bertengkar karena salah satu dari mereka tak dapat giliran liat channel yang mereka sukai)

"Hyung, aku mau pergi belanja dulu."

"Akan ku antar. Ayo." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menenteng tas dan memakai jaket dan topinya

"Aku bisa sendiri, Hyung."

"Sudah, pokoknya aku mau ikut."

" ..,"

"Kalau kau ambruk di tengah jalan bagaimana?" Luhan membulatkan matanya

" -jangan kau..,".

Suho meminjam mobil Manager EXO dan segera tancap gas keluar dari basement.

"Hyung, arah supermarketnya ke kanan."

"Memang aku bilang kita akan ke supermarket, hm?"

" ..?"

"Liat saja aku membawamu ke mana.".

"Hyung, aku tak butuh check up!"

"Kyungsoo, penyakitmu itu sudah cukup parah! Minimal 2 hari sekali pergilah check up!"

"Hyung!"

"Tak ada alasan, cepat masuk!.".

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Kankernya sudah menyebar. Mungkin jika dia mau di kemoterapi, itu bisa memperlambat tumbuhnya kanker itu." Suho menghela nafas.

"Apa sampai sekarang belum ada obatnya?"

"Maaf, kanker darah belum di temukan obatnya." Suho menatap Kyungsoo nanar, namja mungil itu terlihat terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Suho menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

"Kenapa Hyung? Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Ayo pulang ke Dorm."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau.., mau kemotera-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo..,"

"Aku tak mau Hyung! Kemoterapi itu hanya akan memperlambat kematianku dan pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati." "….".

"Hyung bahan makanan sudah habis, ayo kita ke Supermarket"

"Hyung…?" "Ah, iya. Kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"Ayo kita ke Supermarket."

"Biar aku yang turun, kau catat saja daftar belanjanya."

"Tapi.."

"Sssht! Tak ada tapi-tapian.".

Setelah Suho membeli semua yang ada dalam catatan Kyungsoo, dia langsung melesat menuju Dorm mereka.

"Aku pulang.."

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Kau kemana saja? Aku khawatir tahu! Kau pergi dengan Suho? Kenapa tak mengajakku? Kau dan Suho pergi kemana saja?" pertanyaan Kai yang bertubi-tubi membuat Kyungsoo

"Kau seperti menanyai _Yeojachingu_mu yang sedang pergi dengan _namja_ lain..,"

" hanya khawatir saja..!"

"Aku tak mau Kyungsoo Hyung mengikuti jejak Taemin Hyung..," Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai

"Kalau aku mengikuti jejak Taemin Hyung bagaimana? Bahkan aku akan pergi lebih jauh, hm?" "Kau bicara apa sih Hyung! Aku pasti akan mencegah Hyung pergi! Sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku akan menyusulmu! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai _Hyung_ku..," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Dia belum memberitahu Kai tentang penyakitnya saja sudah begini, apalagi kalau dia memberitahunya?.

"Sudah.., aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo melesat pergi menuju kamar tidurnya

"Hyung.., tunggu!" Kai ikut berlari menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Selesai berganti baju, Kyungsoo hendak tidur. Namun, rasa kantuknya hilang melihat Kai yang sedang tertunduk di depan jendela kamar mereka.

"Kai, ini sudah malam. Kenapa belum tidur?"

" hanya berpikir."

" aku merasa kau akan meninggalkan ku Hyung?" nafas Kyungsoo tercekat

" ini aku hanya dekat denganmu, Taemin Hyung dan Moonkyu Hyung."

"Diantara mereka hanya Hyung yang ada denganku setiap saat."

"Diantara mereka kau yang paling mengerti aku!" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Kai

"Kai.., kehidupan itu tak ada yang abadi."

"Dan.., anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Kai

"Kau _namdongsaeng_ yang paling kusayangi Kai."

"_Nado_ Hyung, kau Hyung yang paling kusayangi..,".

**To Be Continue**

**P.s: **Annyeong! Ini FF pertamaku yang aku post di sini dan pertama kalinya aku bikin FF angst. _Jeongmal mianhae_ kalau Typo di FF ini banyak banget, Bahasa yang kurang baku, poster yang jelek dan kalimat yang memusingkan. Jeongmal gomawo kalian sudah membaca FF Abal-abal ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry

**Author:** Shin Hwa Chan

**Genre:** Brothership, Family, Friendship, Angst, death chara

**Length:** Two shoot

**Rated:** G

**Main ****Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

Exo's Member

Choi Mi Na (OC)

**[Harus di baca agar ngerasa feelnya, silahkan dengarkan lagu Acha septriasa- sampai menutup mata. Aku terinspirasi dari lagu itu soalnya. Kalau gak punya ya udah #plak]**

Summary:

Maaf..., hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut kami. Walau kami meminta maaf beratus kalipun, kau tetap tidak akan bisa kembali ke sisi kami. _Mianhae_.., _mianhae _kami sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Sekarang kami menyesal, _mianhae Kyungsoo-ah_.

Chapter 2(End)

Author's pov

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi dan membuat teh di dapur. Dan saat itu, Kyungsoo melihat Mi Na membuka pintu dorm mereka.

" .., aku bertugas merapikan ruang keluarga setiap pagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Silahkan, terima kasih.".

"Hoammm~!" Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melihat teh buatan Kyungsoo tergeletak di meja ruang keluarga, tanpa ragu dia meminum teh itu.

'PRANG!' cangkir yang dipegang Luhan jatuh seiring dengan tubuh Luhan yang ambruk.

Semua member EXO kaget melihat Luhan yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Luhan Hyung! Luhan Hyung!" Sehun segera menguncang-guncang badan Luhan

"Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Jadi.., apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

"Dia keracunan makanan. Untung kalian segera membawanya kesini. Kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan selamat nyawanya." Semua member menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi..,"

"Kita harus melakukan operasi. Racun yang ada di perut Luhan harus segera di keluarkan."

"Tapi.., ada kemungkinan…,"

"Luhan akan koma setelah selesai melakukan operasi itu."

"Dan kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun." Mata Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan Hyung..".

"KAU!" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau yang membuat teh untuk Luhan hyung! Kau berniat membunuhnya ya kan!"

" .., aku tidak mung-"

"Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi? Kau yang selalu memasak untuk kami!"

"Aku membencimu!" Sehun mengangkat kerah Kyungsoo lalu melepaskannya kasar, semua member menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo-ah.., aku tak percaya kau sejahat itu!"

"Untuk apa aku meracuni Luhan Hyung? Apa untungnya untuk ku?"

"Diary ini bisa membuktikan segalanya..," Kyungsoo terkejut, Kai membawa sebuah diary bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah membacanya, kau iri karena Luhan Hyung terkenal di kalangan yeoja sementara kau tidak? Dasar licik!"

"Tapi itu bukan diaryku!"

"Ini tanda tanganmu kan?"

"…"

"Ck, kukira kau orang baik Hyung. Ternyata dugaanku SALAH!" Kai membanting diary itu dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar pengkhianat!".

Suasana Dorm EXO sepi dan suram, Sehun tengah mengelus fotonya bersama Luhan saat mereka berada di Disneyland.

"Sehun.." Kyungsoo mendeka.

"Mau apa lagi kau?! Pergi!" Sehun melempar bantal ke Kyungsoo.

"Sehun percayalah padaku.."

"PERGI!".

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Sesak…, dadanya sesak. Padahal bukan dia yang memberi racun pada teh Luhan dan diary itu bukan miliknya. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sedang membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kai…?"

"…"

"Kai, kenapa kau membawa barang-barangmu ke kamar HunHan?"

"Kau kira aku sudi sekamar denganmu?" JLEB! Hati Kyungsoo terasa tertusuk seribu jarum

"Kai.., kumohon percaya padaku..,"

"Diary itu sudah merupakan bukti kalau kau adalah orang yang licik!".

Kyungsoo menguci pintu kamar mandi.

'Kenapa mereka tidak percaya padaku?'

'DEG!'

Kepala Kyungsoo terasa pening, lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Kyungsoo terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" rupanya Suho yang sudah membawanya ke kamarnya

"Suho Hyung.."

"Aku tidak percaya kau yang menaruh racun diminuman Luhan."

"Suho Hyung..."

"Menangislah.., kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Suho Hyung…terima kasih..terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku..." Suho memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

"Aku..., tidak percaya orang sebaikmu melakukan hal itu.".

Manager EXO memanggil seluruh member EXO ke SMENT.

"2 hari lagi kita ada jadwal di Music Bank."

"Tapi Luhan Hyung kan.."

"Makanya itu, kita akan mengatakan pada fans kalau Luhan sedang ada acara dan tak bisa datang."

"Hyung, kau berniat membela dia?!"

"Sehun, kita belum tahu Kyungsoo yang memasukan racun itu atau orang lain."

"Ck, sudah jelas-jelas dia yang memasukannya! Kau tetap melindunginya?"

"Kai!"

"Benar, biar saja sekalian saja fans tahu kalau dia itu orang LICIK!".

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo bukan pelakunya!"

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan melindunginya Suho Hyung?"

"Kalian sudah mengenal kyungsoo berapa lama? Siapa yang merawat kalian kalau kalian sakit? Siapa yang-"

" Mungkin itu hanya sandiwara."

"Kai! Sehun!"

"CUKUP!"

"Kai,Sehun jangan kalian menyalahkan Kyungsoo dulu. Belum ada bukti yang membuktikan Kyungsoo pelakunya!"

"Diary itu sudah menjadi bukti. Bagaimana kalau kita mengecek CCTV yang ada di dapur?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya kemarin."

"Lalu hasilnya? Dia benar-benar membuat teh kan?"

"Tapi itu bukti itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan Kyungsoo pelakunya!"

"Sudah! Masalah ini kita selesaikan nanti. Kalian cepat latihan!".

"_Ya_! Kenapa dari tadi gerakanmu salah terus?"

"Kalau latihan yang serius!"

" Dia mungkin ketakuan jika kejahatan busuknya di ketahui fans dan di tendang keluar dari SMENT." Suho yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam.

"Kai! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo! Belum ada bukti yang kuat!" Suho mencengkram kuat kerah Kai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau diguna-guna olehnya sehingga kau tunduk dan patuh padanya?".

'BUG!' Suho menonjok wajah Kai dengan keras, Kai ingin membalas tapi..

"Sudah hentikan!" tangan mungil Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kai

"Aku yang salah…, aku yang salah…, jangan bertengkar, kumohon."

"Ck, sok baik!" Kai pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya sedih. Malamnya, Kyungsoo menatap selembar amplop yang sedang dia genggam.

'_Aku merasakannya.., aku merasakannya.., mianhae…jeongmal mianhae.'_

**In Music Bank**

"WE ARE ONE! _Annyeaseong _EXO IMNIDA!"

'Puk!'

sebuah tepung terlempar dan mengenai kepala Kyungsoo, _security_ yang berjaga di sana langsung mencari siapa fans yang melempar tepung.

"KAMI MAU LUHAN OPPA!" "KAMI TAK BUTUH D.O OPPA!"

"DASAR JAHAT! KEMBALIKAN LUHAN KAMI!" fans berteriak bersama-sama membuat Kai dan Sehun menyeringai senang.

"Lihat, kita belum memberitahu dia pelakunya fans sudah tau kalau dia pelakunya."

"Siapa bilang Kyungsoo pelakunya dia-"

" Hyung, sudah jangan ditanggapi. Aku memang salah..,"

'PROK!' dan lagi, sebuah telur melayang dan sukses pecah di kepala Kyungsoo. Pening langsung menyerang kepalanya, Suho dengan sigap menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai oleng.

Di backstage, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin protes, tapi..

"Hyung…, _mianhae_ kalau selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun ingin protes pada Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat, dia merasa Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai memeluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Aneh sekali.., perasaan apa ini?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun pelan.

"_Wae, _Hyung?"

"_Aniya_, aku baik-baik saja.".

"Suho Hyung." Suho menoleh, Kyungsoo tengah membawa sebuah kotak bermotif polkadot hitam.

"Suho Hyung, karena selama ini kau sudah mau membantuku di saat susah ataupun sedih, maukah kau menerima hadiah ini?" Suho tersenyum , dia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hei, aku tulus membantumu Kyungsoo."

"Setidaknya terima hadiah ini, Hyung tak mau…?" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"Tentu saja aku mau," Suho mengambil bungkusan itu dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Hyung harus membukanya sehabis acara ini selesai!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kyungsoo, kamu imut sekali~!" Suho mencubiti pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ini dia penampilan spesial member EXO! Do Kyungsoo yang akan menyanyikan lagu missing you!" semua member kaget dan langsung menuju ke pinggir backstage. Kyungsoo membawa mic dan mulai duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"HUUUU~! TURUN! TURUN!" "TURUN! TURUN! TURUN!"

"Ku mohon, ini penampilan terakhirku. Maafkan aku sudah membuat Oppa kalian terluka, aku memang jelek dan bodoh. Tapi, ku mohon perhatikan aku sekali saja. Untuk terakhir kali..,"mata Suho membulat.

"Manager Hyung! Hentikan Kyungsoo!"

"_Wae_?"

"Hentikan! Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sa-" alunan instrument missing you membuat Suho kaget, dia segera pergi untuk menyusul Kyungsoo sambil menggengam erat kotak polkadot, pemberian Kyungsoo.

"_Ijen geude ga anirago haedo…. Animyeon nal kamahge ijosseodo… Neon danji naege jinan saramirado…Tonight is just one night….Neoreul ilgi jeon cheoreom…_." Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, pening yang hebat melanda kepalanya. Walau begitu, dia masih meneruskan menyanyi. "_Neol dashi gago shipeun ne maumeun….Wae geuroge miryoen suroun geonji…..Niga eobnun…..nal injeong halsuga eobnun….Tonight is just one night…..Neoreul ilhi jeon cheoreom…__hanbeonman ne mameul durojwo everyday every_-Uhk.."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya oleng "Kyungsoo!" Suho menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia memeluk Kyungsoo. Suasana terasa sangat hening dan mencekam, para fans menutup mulutnya saat…

" ..uhkk!" mata Suho membulat. Tepat di hadapannya, Kyungsoo muntah. Bukan muntah biasa, muntah darah!.

"Kyungsoo! Sudah kubilang apa! Jangan memaksakan dirimu..!" mata Suho mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hyung!" member Exo mengerubungi Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kau kenapa?!"

"Semuanya…._gomawo_ sudah membuat hidupku lebih berwarna…maaf kalau aku ada salah.., _Saranghae_.." mata Kyungsoo terpejam damai.

"Hyung/Kyungsoo!"

Dan EXOST fans mulai berteriak histeris.

"D.O OPPA!" "OPPA MIANHAE!"

"OPPA JEONGMAL MIANHAE! Hiks..". Dan disaat yang sama, Luhan mulai sadar dari komanya.

Para fans menjerit-jerit histeris, semua fans dan artis yang ada di sana terlihat shock. Bahkan, Ryeowook juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Kyungsoo-ah…,".

Saat suasana di sana kacau "Dia yang meracuni Luhan! Bukan Kyungsoo" Member EXO dan fans di kejutkan oleh kedatangan polisi dan manager EXO yang membawa seorang yeoja yang tengah meronta-ronta.

"Kau! Mi Na!"

"Kami menyelidiki tentang kasus Luhan. Setelah kami melihat CCTV, Kyungsoo menyeduh teh dan meninggalkannya di dapur. Sementara gelas Luhan di taruh di ruang keluarga, apa itu tidak aneh? Maka dari itu, ternyata CCTV di dapur dan di ruang keluarga di sabotase sehingga ketika yeoja ini mengambil teh dan menaruhnya di ruang keluarga tidak terekam. Dan ketika kami mencocokan sidik jari yeoja ini, hasilnya cocok dengan sidik jari yang ada di gelas Luhan." Rahang Suho mengeras.

"Kau! Kau sudah membuat kami terpecah! Apa mau mu!?" yeoja itu tersenyum licik

"Aku hanya ingin kalian …HANCUR! Karena Kyungsoo, dulu aku tidak terpilih menjadi Trainee SMENT! Aku benci Kyungsoo dan kalian semua!"

"Kau!"

"Sudah tenanglah.., ini akan ditangani polisi."manager mengelus pundak Suho pelan, berusaha menenangkan hati Suho yang sudah terbakar api amarah.

"Ikut aku!" Suho menarik Mi Na kasar.

"Untuk para EXOST.., Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Yeoja ini yang membuat Kyungsoo difitnah! Dan perlu kalian ketahui…."

"Kyungsoo..dia..terkena kanker darah…" member EXO sangat kaget dengan kata-kata Suho.

"Kyungsoo..terkena kanker darah….?"

"Ambulansnya sudah datang! Biar aku dan Baekhyun Hyung yang mengantar Kyungsoo Hyung ke rumah sakit.".

Para EXOST yang amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun langsung melempar apa saja yang ada di sana kepada yeoja itu.

"DASAR LICIK!"

"MATI SAJA KAU~!"

dan berlanjut dengan hinaan yang lebih parah dari EXOST.

"Kyungsoo Hyung..," Kai menggengam tangan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah ada di dalam ambulans.

"Hyung mianhae…mianhae.."

"Kyungsoo...maafkan..aku.., aku memang Hyung yang bodoh..." Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan, Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memucat dan tangannya semakin dingin.

"Cepat sedikit! Keadaannya semakin parah!".

Suho membuka bungkusan yang di terimanya dari Kyungsoo

'_Ini resep-resep makanan kesukaan semua member, jika aku tak ada, kau bisa menyuruh Lay Hyung membuatkannya__ dan kau ingat ini Hyung? Ini jam tangan yang kau inginkan saat kita berada di london! Semoga kau suka,__ Gomawo ^^. Do Kyungsoo.'_ Suho mengambil buku bersampul biru dan bergambar kue.

"Kyungsoo…" Suho memeluk buku dan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua itu erat dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

_End flashback_

"Hyung, mari kita mengunjungi Kyungsoo Hyung."

Luhan menganguk dan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke rumah sakit. Jari Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan, Baekhyun dan Kai terkejut.

"Kyungsoo!" perlahan mata doe Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Kai..Baekki Hyung.."

"Kyungsoo..hiks!" Kai dan Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Berhenti memelukku.., sesak.."

"Maafkan kami Kyunggie.., hiks…kami menyesal.." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sudah, ini semua sudah berlalu Hyung..".

"HYUNG!" Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat..erat sekali

"Hyung..maafkan Thehun ya..waktu itu aku thudah jahat padamu.."

"Sudah tak papa."

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Benarkah aku masih belum boleh pulang?" Suho menggeleng, tentu saja Kyungsoo belum boleh pulang. Keadaannya belum stabil dan masih perlu penanganan yang serius.

"Kau lapar tidak? Mau ku kupaskan apel?"

"_Aniya_, Hyung aku tahu kau tak bisa mengupas apel. Nanti tanganmu terluka."

"Sudah tak apa.".

"Ehem..!" Kai merebut apel yang ada di tangan Suho.

"Suho Hyung modus!"

"Kkkk~..Kaucemburu?"

"Huh! Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong.." Suho terus menggoda Kai

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya khawatir melihat Hyung kesayanganku di perlakukan seperti _yeoja chingu_ olehmu Hyung!"

"Ini perhatian antar Hyung dan Dongsaeng tahu.".

"Kai, Suho Hyung bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Kenapa Hyung? Tak boleh! Kau harus di rawat di rumah sakit!"

"Ku mohon.."

"Sehabis dari Dorm, aku akan kembali ke sini aku berjanji."

"Kyungsoo, istirahatlah di sini dulu."

"Hiks..Hyung jahat!"

"Baiklah.., tapi sebentar saja. _Arraseo_?" Suho akhirnya mengalah karena dia tak tahan melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang memelas.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap jalanan Seoul, dia tersenyum. Tapi, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman senang. Tetapi, senyum kehilangan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, _nde_?"

"_Aniyo_..,"

"Kyungsoo Hyung, kalau kau sudah sembuh ayo kita nonton film pororo the movie!"

"Aku rasa.."

"Aku tak bisa..," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Kyungsoo?!" Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Chanyeol Hyung, bolehkah kau memanggil semuannya ke ruang keluarga?".

" kenapa?"

"Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bersama kan?".

"Kyunggie, kenapa kau memanggil kami semua?"

"Aku hanya ingin..kita berkumpul bersama, seperti dulu….,"

" kenapa Hyung?" Tao merasakan firasat buruk, Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Kai. Kai yang disenderi hanya dapat bertanya 'Gwaenchana?' dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing..,"

"Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku merindukan kalian, aku merindukannya…,".

Suasana di ruang keluarga sangat ramai dan hangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Chen dan Baekhyun bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Tetapi, mata Kyungsoo tertutup seiring mereka bernyanyi dan..tes..air mata Kyungsoo sukses jatuh di pipi chubbynya yang pucat.

'Pluk..'

Kepala Kyungsoo terjatuh di pundak Kai, Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia tidak lagi merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang menyapu lehernya. Dia masih berpikir ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Dia tertidur."

"Ayo kita tinggalkan dia, nanti dia terbangun." Semua member meninggalkan Kyungsoo kecuali Kai, dia masih khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Firasatnya sungguh tidak enak.

"Hyung.." Kai mengguncangkan badan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hyung.._gwaenchana_?" Kai dengan tangan gemetar memegang dahi Kyungsoo, dingin..

"Hyung! Hyung! _Ireona_!" Dan Kai akhirnya memegang urat nadi Kyungsoo, jantungnya tak berdetak. Itu berarti…

"HYUNG!".

"Sebelum pergi, bolehkah aku membisikan sesuatu pada Kai?"

"Ya, lakukan dengan cepat."

'_Kai, walaupun aku sudah pergi. Aku tetap ada di hatimu dan semuanya, seka air matamu. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, kau harus berjanji hidup bahagia setelah ini.., Arraseo?_'

Hari ini langit mendung, seolah tahu Isakan, jeritan, dan tangisan bergema pada pemakaman yang terletak di daerah Goyang, Provinsi Gyeonggi. Di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo' semua orang yang ada di sana menangis pilu. Terlihat 11 namja berbaju hitam tengah mengerubungi nisan itu. Seorang namja berkulit tan terjatuh perlahan di deppan nisan itu, dengan tangan gemetar, dia memeluk nisan itu erat.

"Hyung.., kau jahat...jadi ini yang kau maksud 'pergi jauh'?"

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian..." Baekhyun terisak sedih, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Keadaan Chanyeol hampir sama dengan Baekhyun tapi dia tak terisak, dia hanya menangis tanpa suara.

"Baekki Hyung..tenanglah. Semuanya merasa kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau bahagia di sana? Hyung doakan kau mendapat tempat terbaik di alam sana.."

"Oppa! Mianhae…, aku seharusnya lebih mempercayaimu Oppa!" Seorang fans berteriak dengan nyaring membuat suasana semangkin haru.

"Oppa! Kami minta maaf..hiks.._jeongmal mianhae_.." para fans menangis keras, sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'JEONGMAL MIANHAE D.O OPPA!' Dan spanduk bertuliskan 'WE LOVE YOU D.O OPPA!' memenuhi area pemakaman. Fans menyanyikan lagu missing you dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka.

**Hanbeonman ne mameul durojwo  
Every day every night I am missing you  
Nae gyeote eobseodo ijen bolsu eobseodo  
Eonjena ne mamen tokatheun neo ingeol**

**Neol dashi gago shipeun ne maumeun  
Wae geuroge miryoen suroun geonji mmh~  
Niga eobnun nal injeong halsuga eobnun Ooh~  
Tonight is just one night  
Neoreul ilhi jeon cheoreom**

Lagu itu adalah lagu memilukan bagi mereka yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Sebuah pesawat kertas terjatuh di samping seorang fans berambut pendek sebahu

'_Ini lagu terindah yang pernah ku dengar, terima kasih dan satu lagi Jangan menangis.., aku ikut sedih jika kalian menangis.., aku akan berada selamanya di hati kalian.., saranghae..'_ fans itu terisak pelan.

"Oppa.., _jeongmal mianhae_."

Setelah pemakaman sepi. Kai masih memeluk nisan Kyungsoo erat.

"Hyung, tau kah kau? Website kita kebajiran permintaan maaf dari fans dan hatersmu, Xiumin Hyung tidak mau makan, Baekhyun Hyung menangis semalaman, Suho Hyung terus menatap foto kita di ruang keluarga dengan tatapan kosong, Lay terus menerus latihan dance dengan air mata mengiringi gerakannya, Tao latihan Wushu semalaman, Kris Hyung berusaha menghentikannya tapi malah kena bogem mentah dari Tao. Apa kau tak kasihan pada kami Hyung?" hujan turun membasahi tubuh Kai yang masih berlutut di depan nisan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, berbahagialah di sana, jangan lupakan kami. Dan sekali lagi…,"

"_Mianhae_..," Kai menangis diiringi hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

'_Jangan menangis Kai.., dari dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu..,' _sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Kai.

"_Gomawo _Hyung.._gomawo_ hiks aku tak menangis…hiks..ini air hujan hiks..".

Setelah Kai puas menangis di pemakaman, Kai langsung pulang menuju Seoul bersama manager. Setelah sampai di dorm, Kai masih terpukul atas kematian Kyungsoo, dia duduk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, _boggoshipo_.."

Kai melihat sebuah guci mungil di meja dekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, dia ingin mengambilnya.

Berat...

Kai menjatuhkan semua isi vas itu.

Dan…, ratusan pil obat berada di sana. Di dalam vas itu, Kai menemukan secarik kertas. Dia membacanya perlahan.

' _Annyeong, pasti setelah kalian menemukan surat ini pasti ada 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, aku yang memberikan surat ini sendiri dan mengundurkan diri dari EXO atau kedua, aku pergi meninggalkan kalian untuk selamanya. Selama ini aku sangat bahagia, bahagia bisa bersama Hyung dan Dongsaeng yang baik. Mungkin aku jahat tidak mengatakan ini. Aku terkena kanker darah. Hidupku tak akan lama lagi, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku hanya ingin berpesan. Kai dan Sehun, jangan terlalu sering bertengkar. Suho Hyung, jaga kesehatanmu. Chanyeol Hyung, jaga Baekhyun Hyung dengan baik ya. Baekhyun Hyung, jika aku tak ada tolong bangunkan Kai yang suka sekali kesiangan. Tao, jangan terlalu sering berlatih wushu pada malam hari. Kris Hyung, aku tau kau leader paling tegas jaga member EXO M untuk ku ya?. Xiumin Hyung, maaf aku tak bisa membuatkanmu bakpao dan makanan yang lezat lagi. Lay Hyung, jaga kesehatanmu jangan terlalu sering latihan dance Hyung, jaga Sehun baik-baik, jika dia bertengkar dengan Kai marahi saja mereka berdua hehehe Dan yang terakhir, Chen Hyung. Suaramu sangat merdu, aku ingin mendengarkannya setiap hari. Tapi tak bisa kan?. Baiklah mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian selama ini. Love Do Kyungsoo.'_

Kai menagis keras, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Kyungsoo, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya tak pernah henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyung.._mianhae_…_mianhae_.." Seakan robot yang rusak, Kai selalu mengumamkan kalimat itu. Kai menggengam surat itu erat. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah siluet putih menatapnya sedih dari luar jendela

'_Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu Kai_…'.

_**Sayangilah sahabat kalian seperti kalian menyayangi diri kalian sendiri….**_

_**Siapa tahu sekarang adalah hari terakhir kalian bersama sahabat kalian…**_

_**Penyesalan selalu berada di akhir kan? **_

END

**P.S: **Maaf kalau FF ini udah gue post dimana-mana #plak gomawo buat yang udah reviews #walaucuma3 gue seneng banget dan kalau ada tanda baca titik yang salah di FF ini author mohon maaf karena banyak typonya pokoknya gomawo buat yang udah baca FF ini, love you all. ^^


End file.
